A Prom To Remember
by bluebird24
Summary: A prom without angst and romance just isn't a prom in Tree Hill. A LP fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic was originally written for part of another story, but it wasn't flowing well with the rest of the storyline. Anyways, I still like this version better and decided to post it as a little story of its own. Some parts, like the first chapter, will seem similar if you've already read the other story. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

It had been almost a month since they had broken up. They had gotten in a silly little argument that escaladed into screaming match. By the end of the night, he stormed out of her house, no longer Peyton Sawyer's boyfriend. It was no surprise to anyone that the two were able to avoid each other for weeks. Everyone knew how good Peyton was at keeping people at bay and everyone knew how stubborn Lucas could be.

It was even less surprising to learn that when the smoke cleared and enough time had passed, the two were finally talking again. They weren't together, that needed more time, but at least they were on speaking terms. And it was just in time as prom night was quickly approaching and neither one of them had dates, yet.

As the girls were getting dressed into their cheerleading uniforms, they talked excitedly about the Prom, which was now only two days away. Peyton, on the other hand, sat on the middle of the bench, quietly tying her shoe. She was probably the only senior who wasn't looking forward to that night at all. There was only one person she wanted to spend that night with but he hadn't asked her yet. As the night quickly approached, it looked as though she was going to spend the night alone in her room.

Brooke took note of her best friend and sat down beside her. She put her arm around her and leaned in until the sides of their heads touched.

"Sorry. You know when someone mentions the 'P' word, I just get carried away,"

Peyton shook her head, "No, don't apologize. You shouldn't have to. You should be happy and you should talk about your plans. You did organize the whole thing," she smiled and stood up quickly, "It's a big night for everyone, including me,"

"So, does this mean you changed your mind? You're going to come?" Brooke stood up with hope in her eyes.

Peyton stood up and shut her locker. She was about to answer when Rachel loudly charged through the doors. Everyone turned to look at the girl who had a huge smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy," Bevin commented in her usual happy tone.

"If by someone you mean, moi," Rachel said, "Then yes. I am _very_ happy,"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Spill it Gatina," Bevin curiously wanted to know.

"Well, if you must know. I was just asked to prom…" she looked directly at Peyton, "by Lucas Scott,"

The room fell silent. Eyes shifted over to Peyton, waiting for her reaction. Some anticipated a cat fight to break out between Rachel and Peyton while the rest of the girls waited for Peyton to break down into tears and run straight out of the room. But Peyton wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction. Like always, she kept her emotions bottled up inside her.

Brooke, on the other hand, wasn't one who kept her emotions in check. She was about the charge at the smug redhead when Peyton held her back. Peyton caught Brooke's eye and telepathically begged her not to make a scene. Reluctantly, Brooke listened to her friend. Instead, she turned around and glared at her squad.

"What's everyone looking at?" Brooke yelled, "It's game time. Get out on the court! NOW!"

The room cleared out quickly as each cheerleader feared an angry Brooke. Only two remained in the room. Brooke stepped towards her best friend to offer her a hug but the blonde held her hand up. Her curls shook and a false smile played on her lips. The last thing she wanted to do was to go out onto the court with red puffy eyes and cheer in front of him.

"I'm OK, Brooke," Peyton said. She quickly stepped around Brooke and walked out onto the court with her head held high and her heart barely hanging by a thread.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright, I'm tired of playing around with this chapter (I wanted more angst in the LP scene), so I'm just gonna post it. This fic is pretty much strictly LP. Sorry if you were looking for some more BN and JH in this one. They will be in this story but have very minor parts in it. That's another reason why I scrapped this 'story arc' for the original story. Regardless, I hope you do read the rest of the story and enjoy it. Anyways, thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Prom night was supposed to be a night to remember. For some, prom is a night of fun, dancing and hours of partying with your closest friends; for a select few, prom is night to stay in to watch all of the horror prom flicks and make fun of the entire tradition with their closest friends. Either way, it was a night not meant to be alone. But Peyton Sawyer was never one to follow any crowd or rule and tonight was no exception, even though for once, she actually wanted to be a part of the crowd.

Angry eighty's metal rock blared through her speakers and throughout the Sawyer household. She was alone but, she wasn't going to spend the night sulking in bed because she knew if she did, all she would do was cry. Instead she focused her energy on her new masterpiece.

An old bed sheet, marked up with old paint stains from previous works of arts, covered her hardwood floors. A blank canvas resting on the easel was placed on middle of the sheet. The teen, who was missing one of the biggest nights of senior year, stared at the blank canvas and let the song mix with her emotions.

With furious strokes, the dark colours from her paint brush left its mark on the white canvas. Her attention, her soul – everything that she had in her – became part of the painting.

Just before the image began to take form, her inspiration stopped flowing from the speakers. Her concentration, however, never broke. She was in a world of her own and continued with her sharp, short strokes. That was until she heard him clear his throat.

Peyton's hand stopped in mid-stroke. Paint began to drip from the brush and onto the painting, staining a blood red trail as it fell. It was ruined. She dropped her hand to her side and sighed, refusing to turn around.

"Hey," he said, still standing at the door, waiting to be acknowledged.

Bitter, but truthful words flew from her mouth, "I think you've got the wrong house,"

"No," He cautiously took a few steps towards her, "A beautiful, angry girl painting alone in her room on prom night…I think I've got the right house,"

She set her brush down and put her palate down on her red-tool-box-turned-art-box before turning around. Her face was stern and annoyed. It didn't even soften when she saw him dressed up in a black tuxedo. He looked handsome. It upset her even more, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your date?"

He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his head. "I should be, but it's not where I want to be. Peyton, on the way to Rachel's house I knew I made a mistake. And when the limo stopped in front of her house, I got out and came over here instead,"

Peyton looked up at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"Prom or no prom, I want to be with you, Peyton," He was now standing inches away from her. She could see the emotions in his eyes, "Peyton…"

She took a step back and slapped his hands away, "Don't,"

"Peyt…"

"No, alright! You made your choice," she glared at him, "It's too late. What? Did you expect me to run into your arms and kiss you and tell you that it's all ok? Well it's not ok, Luke! Do you know how much it hurt me when Rachel told me, in front of everyone, that you asked her to prom? Or how much it killed me inside to help Brooke and Haley get ready for tonight? And then to watch them get picked up by Nathan and Jake?"

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"For what exactly?"

"For being an ass; for getting mad at you when you were just looking out for me; for not asking you to prom; for everything," he voice cracked.

Peyton pulled away from him. He wasn't going to make it easy for her, but she wasn't going to make it easier for him either. It hurt too much to let him back in.

"Peyton…"

"Did you know that I had my dress picked out months ago; that I wanted to have the typical prom night like every other senior; that I just wanted to dance and finally have some fun?" Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Yeah, I wanted all of that and I was stupid enough to believe that I could have it,"

"It's not too late," he said hopefully.

"Yeah, it is," she wiped her eyes, "I wanted this night to be special. Just you and me…even if we went just as friends, but we can't even have that now,"

"Yes, we can,"

Peyton shook her head, "No, because while I was hoping that some way, some how we would figure this out and that you'd still ask me to prom…you were too busy asking Rachel,"

"It was a mistake,"

"Why, of all people, did you ask her?"

"I don't know…maybe I wanted to make you jealous…make you upset,"

"Well, congratulations, Luke. You did it all. You made me jealous. You made me upset. And you finally broke my heart,"

She took her cold eyes off of him and walked to foot of her bed. Lucas followed behind closely.

"Peyton…oomph," he grunted as a large bag suddenly hit his chest.

Lucas looked down at the bag and saw his grey hoodie sweatshirt inside. A couple of CDs poked through and a stuffed teddy bear he won for her at the carnival sat on top. She was giving him back everything he had given her.

"Take your things and get out,"

"Peyton, I gave you these things,"

"Well take them back. I don't want them," As she turned around and walked started to walk away she finally ended it, "We're over, Luke,"

"Come on, Peyt. We're not over," Lucas refused to believe it. "We were never really over,"

"We were the second you asked Rachel,"

"Peyton just give me a chance to fix this, please," he pleaded.

"There's nothing left to fix. So just get out of my house and out of my life,"

Lucas hesitated but he could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. He wasn't welcomed there anymore, but it didn't mean that he was giving up. "Alright, I'll go but don't stay home tonight because of me. I know it'd mean a lot to everyone if you showed up for a bit," Lucas reached into his breast pocket and pulled out her prom ticket that he had bought. Peyton watched him set it on her beside table before walking out of the room.

* * *

Tric Night Club was the scene for Tree Hill High's Senior Prom. The venue was turned from an edgy, dark club into a beautiful and bright ballroom. Round tables outlined the room around the large dance floor. Each table was decorated with a crisp white table cloth with a centerpiece made of white roses, dyed blue, to match the school colours.

Peyton smiled as she appeared at the entrance. Her hair was swept up casually, allowing her to show off her shoulders and upper back. The strapless gown hugged her body comfortably and revealed her curves. Although she did her makeup herself, unlike the rest of the girls there who had everything done at the salon, Peyton looked stunningly beautiful. She stepped aside from the door and looked around the changed room.

"Oh my God," squealed Haley, who came running over in her pink gown, when she spotted Peyton. "You look amazing!"

Peyton hugged Haley back and then saw Brooke coming over in her daring red dress.

"You look so beautiful, Hales. You too, B. Davis,"

"I'm so glad you came, P.Sawyer. Now the party can really start!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Come on, you're at our table," Haley ushered her.

Peyton followed the girls to their table where Nathan and Jake were talking. Both of them stopped mid-conversation and smiled when they saw Peyton.

"You look amazing, Peyton," Nathan commented.

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "We're glad you're here,"

"Thanks, guys," Peyton said as she looked around the table.

"He's not sitting with us," Brooke announced, "He's sitting over there,"

Peyton looked up to where Brooke was pointing. At the same time, Lucas looked up and saw Peyton at the same time. Their eyes met briefly from across the dance floor until Peyton saw who was sitting next to him – Rachel. Knots tied in her stomach as she tried to swallow that lump in her throat that formed.

"Well, he wouldn't have been sitting over there if you didn't 'banish' him from our table," Haley pointed out.

"Yeah, the poor guy had no where to sit," Jake piped in.

Brooke glared at Jake, "Well, how was I supposed to know ho-bag over there was going to ask him to sit with her,"

"Guys, it's fine. We're over," Peyton put on a smile and took a seat at the table, "Anyways, he asked her, so they should sit together,"

Everyone at the table knew Peyton was covering her true feelings. They all knew how hard it was for her just to make an appearance and they didn't want to upset her either.

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered as she put her arm around her and sat down at the adjacent chair.

"It's cool," Peyton replied, "Thanks for looking out for me…all you guys. But he's a good guy and a good friend. Don't treat him any differently just for me,"

"Wowza! Is that fine honey Peyton Sawyer?"

Peyton's eyes widen in surprise. She then looked up and saw Tim Smith ogling her.

Quickly she turned back to the table, embarrassed. Her eyes closed tight as if they'd make him magically disappear, but he didn't.

"Well the Tim is a dancing machine and wants to get his groove on…"

"Tim," Nathan cut in, "just ask her to dance,"

Peyton laughed and looked up at an embarrassed Tim. She was up for some fun and decided that dancing with an eccentric Tim would let her loosen up. Tim smiled when he saw Peyton stand up and lead him onto the dance floor.

The night was nearly over. Although some students had left early, most of the seniors remained, enjoying the last few minutes of their night. Everyone was clearly enjoying themselves, except for one – Lucas. He barely left the table he was seated at. The only times he got up from his seat was to use the washroom a few times and a couple of times to dance when Rachel forced him to. Throughout the night he contemplated on leaving early but when he saw Peyton for the first time that night, he couldn't leave. All night long he stole glances of her and smiled when she smiled or laughed at Tim on the dance floor.

"Care to dance?"

Lucas looked up and nodded. He stood up and led Haley to the dance floor.

"Having fun?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. It's been amazing. Jake is amazing,"

"Good, I'm glad, Hales,"

"How are you?"

Lucas shrugged. A look of sadness glazed over him as he watched Peyton dance with Jake, across the dance floor.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" she encouraged her best friend.

"Huh? Who?"

"Uh…the girl you've been staring at all night," she hit his shoulder, "The night's almost over Luke and I know she wants to have at least one dance with you,"

Lucas shook his head, "She's having fun. I don't want to ruin it for her,"

"You're already ruining her night by not dancing with her, you goof," Haley turned him around and pushed him, "Now go,"

He turned around, to protest but Haley shooed him away with her hands, "Go!"

Lucas cleared his throat as he nervously approached her, "Mind if I cut in?"

Jake looked up and smiled at Lucas. He stepped back and walked away, leaving Peyton standing in front Lucas.

Lucas stepped up to where Jake was once standing. His heart pounded as he waited for Peyton to wrap her arms around his neck. Her arms never made it around his neck, instead they rested on his shoulders, allowing her to keep some distance between them. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he'd still take it. Lucas had just placed his hands around her waist when the song ended. Peyton cleared her throat and stepped back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last song of the night. So make this one count," the DJ announced. The acoustic guitar began to strum the tune of 'Couldn't Ask for Anything More'.

As the song began to play, Peyton started to walk off the dance floor as couples around her started to take the dance floor for the last time of the night. Suddenly, Lucas appeared in front of her. He held out his hand for her, like a gentleman.

"May I have this last dance?"

"Lucas…"

She tried to protest but was too late. Lucas had taken her hands and guided them around his neck. He swiftly moved his body into her hers and held her tight. Peyton bit her lip to keep from smiling. It felt good to be in his arms again. For the next few minutes she allowed herself to forget the past month and just enjoyed the moment.

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face; These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive; These are the moments I'll remember all my life; I found all I've waited for _

"You look so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Peyton let a small smile creep on her face as she blushed. She let her body relax against his as she rested her head against his shoulder. Lucas smiled and rested the side of his chin on her head. They both closed their eyes and swayed to the music. Neither one of them saw Rachel watching angrily at the edge of the dance floor – neither one of them cared either. Their relationship was far from perfect but this moment, to them, was perfect.

He leaned back a bit to look into her eyes. Keeping their eye contact, Lucas let his forehead rest on hers. "Peyton, I…" he swallowed nervously, "I lo…"

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind, interrupting their moment, "If you don't mind, I'd like to have the last dance with _my_ date,"

Peyton turned her head and saw Rachel giving her a glare. Their moment was ruined and they were cruelly brought back to reality. Lucas wasn't her date. She shouldn't have been dancing with him at all. Lucas wasn't hers anymore. Before the tears could fall, Peyton broke away from his arms and rushed off the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is short and pretty similar. But the next chapter is long, I think, and the LP drama finally unfolds.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

Although the prom was now over, the night was far from over. Nathan was holding an after party at his beach house. All of his friends filled the large house. Loud upbeat music blared from the stereos. A keg was found in each of the room, keeping everyone well quenched and well buzzed.

"Awesome, party, Nate,"

"Thanks, man,"

"Who was that?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Beats me. I don't think I know half the people here,"

"Think Peyton will show?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"I hope so. Cause Luke really looks like a lost puppy,"

Lucas walked from room to room, trying to find Peyton. After she rushed off the dance floor, he went after her, but she was already gone. He wasn't particularly in the mood for a party but thought that she'd at least show up. He had searched each room twice and still couldn't find her. Lucas sighed in frustration and looked out the glass sliding doors. There out on the wooden walk way was a girl, leaning against the rail as she looked out over the open waters.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the rail beside her.

"Oh, hey, Luke," Haley replied.

"Where's Jake?"

"He had to go…Jenny," she explained simply.

Her best friend nodded, understanding.

"So how's it going with Jake, anyways?"

"With Jake it's great…"

"But…"

"But, I don't know," Haley looked up at him, "K, this is going to sound really selfish and please don't hate me for it,"

"Hales…how can I hate you? I mean, come one, look at all the mistakes I've made and you still love me,"

"Think again…" she joked.

Lucas pretended to be offended, "Fine then. I won't listen to you,"

"Shut up and listen…" she laughed before getting serious, "Raising a daughter is a huge responsibility isn't it? I mean we're 17…still trying to figure out life and here's Jake, raising a one year old baby,"

"He's a good father,"

"Yeah he is,"

"I don't see where this is going, Hales,"

"It's just that…I don't know if I'm ready for that. Jake's a great guy and I really care about him, but I'm too young to do what he does everyday. Hell, I just learned how to put a diaper on this summer…"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Haley…Jake just wants to get to know you. He's not asking you to be Jenny's mom. Has he ever asked you leave with him or to take Jenny to the doctors?"

"Well, no. but…"

"Jake's a dad. It's his job to take care of her. Not yours. He knows that. And he's also a teenage guy who just want to do some teenage stuff too,"

"I'm a selfish idiot, aren't I?"

"No, you're not,"

"Thanks, Luke," she said as she gave him a hug, "So speaking of love problems…how are you doing with yours? You guys looked pretty close on the dance floor,"

"Yeah, until Rachel showed up and Peyton ran off. I went after her but it was just like she disappeared. I haven't seen her since,"

"Oh…I'm sorry, Luke,"

"Yeah, me too," he sighed.

Silence fell on the two friends. Only the booming base from inside the house and the crashing waves in the distance could be heard.

"Do I have to push you again?" Haley finally said.

"Huh?"

"If you want to fix this, then go find her and talk to her. Tell her you're a jackass and that you love her,"

"I've already told her that," Lucas scratched his head, "Maybe I should give her some space,"

"Oh, like a month wasn't enough space? Go…Now!"

He looked a Haley for a second, Haley sounded just a little too eager to get Lucas to leave. "You need a ride home don't you?"

"Yes…and I also want my two best friends to find a way to work things out. Now let's go!" she said as she pushed him towards the cars.

When they rounded the house, Lucas stopped suddenly. Haley looked up at Lucas and then into the direction of where he was looking at. There, parked across the street in clear view was Peyton's car. She had shown up after all.

"Hales…"

Haley rolled her eyes and held out her hands for the keys.

"You're the best," Lucas dropped his car keys into her hands and ran back towards the house.


End file.
